


Breaking

by korik



Series: She is Mine(to kill) [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Control Issues, Explicit Language, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm confused, Original Character(s), Plot, Time Skips, bartering for abuse, bartering for abuse that is unhealthy, because there are just, but it is healthy because it is being asked for?, it's bartering for abuse to keep him under control because he thinks he needs to be controlled, things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is technically no bucky/nat for much of this series, the idea is that this is tagged as such to say this is the intended end game, and he as the Winter Soldier has been forced to be fixated on her, partially because he wants to save himself/keep himself sane (though he doesn't always realize this, and the narration is intended to reflect that), and partially because its his mission. He doesn't know whether to kill her or sleep with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

What a stupid name, he thought.

They call themselves the Avengers, though what they think they are Avenging is unknown to him. The world can never go back, it _will not_ go back, for better or worse.

They are run by a man called Fury, Nicholas J. He is of medium build, bad temper, and as paranoid as a frog thrown into hot water. He is good at making others do what he wants them to do, compartmentalization and dissemination of information being his strong points. He says he trusts no one. They say he's human.

His right hand is a woman called Hill, Maria. She is wiry and strong, the cold to Fury's temper, and the critical thorn Fury allows to be there so he knows he bleeds. She is good about following orders once she trusts you, but that trust is hard coming. She is not human.

There is the Captain America, Rogers, Steve. He is of a thicker build between medium and slender, but all muscle and efficiency, schooled in guerrilla tactics and fighting long wars you cannot win. He follows orders, makes the calls, trusts people who can't understand why but prove him right anyway. The only human left of his kind - the enhanced by science kind.

There is the power armor pilot, Iron Man, Stark, Anthony. He is small but solid, the bite and wit that won't stop firing because it entertains him, because he doesn't know when to shut up, and because he is afraid. He is human with the brilliance to match a few, select Nightsiders. He believes Nightsider tech and ability can be explained by science.

The man who played with Nightsider powers until they bit him back, the Hulk, Banner, Bruce. Intelligent like Stark, he is quiet, timid, irregular - careful would be the best term. He gets attached easily, and resents much.

There is the inhuman element that is _not_ Nightsider, who by his very presence leaves the world who knows what he is confused, the so-called god, Thor. He is the tallest, thick and powerful, he commands the wind and rain. He is passionate and noble, a dichotomy of ideas. He cannot go home, and rumor has it the reason is the same from why there are Nightsiders here on Earth.

There is the bowman with the uncanny vision, juxtaposed by his inability to see certain colors, Hawkeye, Barton, Clinton Francis. He is trim and built for stealth or forced close combat. He prefers the archaic bow and arrow. Rumor has it his eyes were afflicted by Nightsiders. More a strong and silent type who bites when called for.

Finally there is the Black Widow. Romanov, Natali - Nat - N-n -

He buckled and clutched his head, shivering as he dropped the folder to the floor, scattering the badly attached pictures and typed words to the feet of the black haired Nightsider, his informer. A vampire with gleaming teeth that looked more like they belonged on a shark and a penchant for setting things on fire.

The man is impassive, seeming to ignore the company he has been forced with, and he bends to collect the papers that have been tossed, and the Soldier that has collapsed on his kitchen floor, seeming to try to tear his claw tipped, silver arm off, or maybe it is his head.

The pain of his fingers digging into his neck, dragging stripes through his scalp, the gush of hot red startled him awake again, and he climbs, forces himself up, grasping at the table with its single, glaring light above it.

"You okay, punk?"

He waves the deep voice off. _I've been awake too long._

He stares long and hard at the vampire across from him, matching those almond shaped eyes with an emotionless, dominating look. "Where is there a Pack I can use?"

"Use? Packs don't listen to outsiders, let alone those labeled as omegas - "

His lip curls, his hair stands at his neck - he wants to crush this idiot, rip his throat out - "I don't _give a fuck_ , I just need an Alpha -"

The pale Asian vampire raises his hand, and he feels shorter than before, "I don't know if it's for a weird sex ritual, and I'll probably find out anyway because it is one of my things, but if you just want a dominant personality, I'll get you what you want." The smile on his face makes the Soldier want to break every bone in his body.

"Let me guess," he drawled, unimpressed. "You'll do it."

"I'll even fuck you, if you like, call me Alph- "

He feels his hands bulge and throat constrict - "Don't fucking try it."

His informant looks down at the throwaway table and sighs at the long cracks now in the fragile surface. "Third one in a month, I need to get paid more for this."

The Winter Soldier tries not to think about what he could mean.


End file.
